


Standoff

by PlatinumRoseLady



Series: Part One of the Luckyverse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Defeated?Winchesters, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 02:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatinumRoseLady/pseuds/PlatinumRoseLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have Sam and Dean met their match?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standoff

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Like if I owned them, I’d be writing fic. Whatever…
> 
> Spoiler Alert: None.

Sam fell back against the bed, gasping for air. Dean was leaning up against the motel door, wiping the sweat away from his eyes.

There was no doubt about it, this was one of the trickiest battles either Winchester had even been in. 

Their opponent glared down at them from his perch. 

“Sam… we’re licked.” 

“What?! You can’t mean that, Dean!” 

“We’ve got no choice, bro. Put ‘em down.” 

Sam put the nail clippers on the nearby table. With the hateful object out of commission, Lucky jumped down from the refrigerator and vaulted into his Human’s arms, happily purring away.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: Yes, it’s another foray into the Luckyverse. And YES, I have tried to clip a cat’s claws. It’s not fun. I could’ve used some help from Sam and Dean. And the 82nd Airborne.


End file.
